1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door constructions and in particular to oven door constructions and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One improved form of oven door construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,460, of Larry C. Lotz et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. The oven door disclosed therein is provided with an internal dead air space and an internal heat-absorbing black body baffle. The door construction includes means for inhibiting heat transfer both in the form of the dead air space and the heat-absorbing black body. As further disclosed, the viewing panels are defined by glass panes which are secured in the door by suitable structural elements and threaded securing means.
A number of devices have been developed for fastening panels and similar elements. Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,397, Frederick B. Adam discloses a fastening device for panel board cabinets which comprises a U-shaped fastener having one leg engaging a flange on a box element for clamping the box element to a frame member.
George C. Weingardt, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,891, shows a window retaining means for securing a viewing window in a device, such as an electrically heated food roaster lid. The glass window is clamped to one edge portion of the lid defining the window opening. A clip is provided which is rotated to swing a retaining arm portion thereof beneath a flange of the glass to secure the glass in place across the window opening.
Howard B. Baughman et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,106, show a windowed oven door having complicated means for securing the viewing windows in the door construction. A shield is provided for covering the window during a high temperature operation of the oven.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,956 of Herbert M. Reeves, an oven door construction is disclosed wherein the window pane is mounted to the door panel by a plurality of corner clips having openings through which the corners of the window pane extend so as to be embraced by the clips. The clips are applied to the door while in a flat condition and are bent back to effect the engagement with the pane corners.
A number of different window constructions are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,637,879 of Edward C. Mueller and 3,152,369 of Alvin H. Gottesleben. In these patents, means are provided for releasably clamping the edge portion of a window pane for mounting the pane in a sash, or the like.